Sally Struthers
Sally Struthers (born Sally Anne Struthers on July 28, 1947 in Portland, OR) is an American Actress and Activist. She is best known to TV audiences as Gloria Stivic on the 1970's CBS sitcom All in The Family and also as the voices of Charlene Sinclair on the ABC sitcom Dinosaurs and Rebecca Cunningham on the Disney animated series TaleSpin. She also appeared as a semi-regular panelist on the early 1990s revival of Match Game. Born in Portland, Oregon to parents Margaret Caroline and Robert Alden Struthers, a surgeon. When Struthers was ten years old, her father packed up and left the family. Her maternal grandparents were Norwegian immigrants. Sally moved quickly into stardom between the late 1960s and early 1970s. She has a supporting role as a character named Betty in the 1970 film Five Easy Pieces starring Jack Nicholson (she was credited as Sally Ann Struthers) but it wasn't until 1972 when she achieved greater fame as Gloria Stivic on the ground-breaking, controversial sitcom All in the Family, debuting on January 12, 1971 on CBS. Producer Norman Lear spotted Struthers dancing on The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour, a counterculture variety show whose writing staff included her All in The Family co-star Rob Reiner. Playing the role of Gloria Stivic has won Struthers two Emmy Awards for Supporting Actress in a Comedy Series in 1971 and 1979. She and co-star Rob Reiner parted ways with All in The Family in March 1978 when their characters packed their bags and moved to California. After their departures, ratings for the show dropped dramatically as the show ended it's run on April 8, 1979. Sally reprised her role of Gloria Stivic on the short-lived spinoff series Gloria as the character is forced to pick up her life after being dumped by her husband for one of his students. The spinoff lasted just one season (1982 to 1983) and cancelled due to low ratings. Aside from All in The Family, Struthers is also well known providing voices in a number of animated cartoons. Perhaps her most notable work in animation is the voice of Rebecca Cunningham in the Disney animated series TaleSpin, which ran from May 5, 1990 to August 8, 1991 and as the voice of Charlene Sinclair on the ABC sitcom Dinosaurs, which ran from April 26, 1991 to July 20, 1994. She also provided the voice of a teenage Pebbles Flintstone in the 1971 animated series The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show. Sally also appeared as a celebrity panelist on various game shows including the 1990s revival of Match Game, Super Password, and Win, Lose or Draw (even served as a one-week guest host on the daytime version). She has also starred in the stage production of Annie. In 2012, she performed in Always, Patsy Cline as Louise Segar, and 9 to 5: The Musical, as Roz Klein. In 2014, Struthers toured in the 50th anniversary production of Hello, Dolly!, playing Dolly Levi. Struthers is also very active in the field of Activism. She been a spokesperson for Christian Children's Fund (later renamed ChildFund), advocating on behalf of impoverished children in developing countries, mainly in Africa, and has been the spokesperson for International Correspondence Schools in television ads, pitching the famous line "Do you want to make more money? Sure, we all do!". Her activism has even been satirized in an episode of Grey's Anatomy as well as episodes of the comedy sketch show In Living Color and South Park. She was previously married to William C. Rader, a psychiatrist. They married on December 18, 1977 and had one child together, daughter Samantha Struthers Rader and divorced on January 19, 1983. Category:Celebrities Category:People